The aim of the proposed study is to improve treatments for binge eating disorder, which is characterized by episodes of binge eating with perceived loss of control. Binge eating is associated with relatively severe obesity and is accompanied by psychological symptoms that resemble those in bulimia nervosa. Improved treatment may reduce these psychological risks as well as the physiological risks associated with obesity and weight cycling. The proposed study will test the additive effects of different intervention components for binge eating disorder; cognitive-behavioral treatment, an exercise component, and a posttreatment maintenance component. A total of 200 overweight females who meet DSM-IV criteria for binge eating disorder will be assigned to five intervention groups; (1) cognitive behavioral treatment (CBT) with exercise and maintenance treatment; (20 CBT with exercise and no maintenance; (3) CBT without exercise but with maintenance; (4) CBT with neither exercise nor maintenance; and (5) waiting list control. The treatment phase will last for 4 months and the maintenance phase will last for 6 months. All subjects will be assessed 6 months after the maintenance period ends. The main hypotheses are: (1) Interventions with an exercise component will reduce binge eating frequency and improve psychological state to a greater extend than interventions without an exercise component; and (2) Interventions with a maintenance component will improve long-term outcomes compared to a no-contact condition.